A KA Fanfic
by keithandalluraforever
Summary: All she wanted was an answer to a simple question. Instead it was a confession that sparked her desire to never leave his room. Rated M to be on the safe side.


A Short KA Fanfic (VLD)

This is my very first fanfiction I have ever written for any fandom. The story takes place one year after the team had landed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or its characters.

It was evening, and the team had just finished practicing for the day. Tired and sweaty, the paladins headed to their rooms to clean up before dinner. Keith had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his door open and a sweet, feminine voice call out his name.

"Keith?" Allura asked as she entered his room, "Are you in here?"

He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom to see what she needed.

"Keith?" She called out again. "I came here to ask if you-" The princess caught a flash of white and she turned, words suddenly failing her at the sight that met her view. There, leaning against the front of a dresser, stood a nearly naked Keith.

She found herself unable to move or speak, mesmerized by what she saw. Gone was the thin build of a gangly teenager. The man standing before her now was a veritable Adonis. The Black Paladin's vivid amethyst eyes sparkled and his black hair glistened with water droplets. His body took on a tan glow in the soft light, and she felt a sudden compulsion to trace her fingers along the defined muscles of his toned body.

Allura lifted her gaze, unable to stop from staring at his handsome face. She always thought Keith was the most attractive out of all the boys on the team. It was a constant struggle to keep her eyes off him whenever he was close, and her pulse always quickened at the slightest mention of his name. It was like a sixth sense she had, one made specifically for the love of her life.

Keith cleared his throat, breaking the spell; Allura blinked slowly, coming out of her trance.

"Princess, did you need something?" Keith asked her, as he pushed off the dresser.

"Uh, I-I um, uh, you see.. well…" Allura stammered, features growing flush as she struggled to speak.

Keith studied her in concern. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?" Allura replied quickly, trying in vain to think straight and act cool.

"Well you seem… I don't know… lost." Keith answered, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh! Well…" Allura's brow furrowed, growing more frustrated at her inability to voice what she wanted to say.

 _Why had she come here again?_

Keith moved closer, until their bodies were nearly pressed against each other. "Are you sure you're okay, Allura?"

Allura could feel his breath on her face. _God, did he have any idea what he was doing to her?!_ Her mind screamed, even as her body subconsciously leaned into his. The heat of his skin radiated against her uniform and her head began to spin. "Keith, I-" Allura started then stopped, uncertainty quelling her desire. She wanted to tell him how she felt but couldn't bring herself to do so. She was afraid he might not return her feelings, leaving her extremely heartbroken.

"Yes?" Keith whispered, drawn to the shimmering sapphire pools of her eyes.

 _God she is so beautiful._ Keith thought as he drank in the sight of her.

Allura's hair hung in wavy tresses, alabaster contrasting with the creamy glow of dark skin. His fingers itched to caress the heat he could see blooming across her cheeks. Pride filled him then, knowing it was the closeness of his presence that caused Allura's lovely features to flush.

Yet it wasn't lust that ruled his heart. It was love. Keith had fallen in love with Allura the moment he first laid eyes on her. He would always love her. She was his heart and home and no one, friend or foe, would ever be able to keep him from staying at her side. And yet he could never bring himself to ever admit that to her.

Until now.

Daring to take the first step, Keith leaned in closer until his nose brushed against hers. Their lips were so close he could taste the sweetness of her breath.

"Princess, why are you so flustered?" Keith asked,

His voice remained calm, though the Black Paladin knew he was on the verge of betraying his feelings for the Altean Princess.

"Well, I…" Allura started but couldn't get the words out, too flustered and frustrated to articulate her true feelings.

"Yes?" Keith murmured, urging her to continue, unable to help himself as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Keith-" Allura's whispered, her voice cut off by Keith's mouth when he suddenly kissed her. She stood frozen in shock for a second, but soon returned the kiss shyly, enjoying the softness of his lips against her own.

Keith pulled back slowly, breaking the connection to stare into her eyes. Now was the time to tell her how he felt.

 _But what if she doesn't return my feelings?_ He thought.

 _She wouldn't have returned your kiss if she didn't._ His mind countered.

Resolved now, Keith drew in a breath then let it out slowly. "Princess, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Allura asked, still dizzy from the kiss as she studied him with curious eyes.

Keith steadied himself, lowering the walls around his heart as he whispered tenderly, "Allura, I love you. I have since the day I met you. And I... that is... I always want to be with you."

Allura's eyes glistened with tears, her heart pounded with joy, and her body trembled with emotions. She couldn't believe her ears. He loved her!

"I love you too, Keith," Allura said, choking on a sob. "I have for quite a long time now."

Her confession made the Black Paladin's heart swell. He reached up to cup her face then leaning in to catch her velvet lips. The kiss was powerful, filled with love, longing, and so much passion that Allura's knees buckled.

Keith reacted instinctively, lowering an arm to wrap around her waist to keep her from falling. Allura reached up, her arms locking around his neck to keep him close to her.

Moments later, the smack of his towel hitting the floor broke their kiss. Instinctively, Allura's eyes flicked downward, only for her view to be met with the lower half of Keith's body. They lingered for a few seconds before being drawn back up to his amused face.

"I hardly think it's fair to be the only one completely naked here, Princess," he said with a smirk.

Allura pressed into his chest, her lips at his ear as she whispered suggestively. "Then either you should put your clothes on or I should take mine off, Captain."


End file.
